1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal correction device, by which an image signal, outputted by a CCD, for example, is corrected or adjusted in accordance with the indication characteristics of a display for indicating the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image signal, produced by a CCD of an electronic still camera, is subjected to various image processes, thus enabling an image corresponding to the image signal to be indicated on a display connected to the electronic still camera. The display may be a CRT, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field-emission display (FED) or an electroluminescence (EL) display, each of which has an inherent contrast characteristic or gamma characteristic.
The contrast characteristic is the degree of black and white or light and shade which is indicated by the display. The gamma characteristic is defined as a non-linear relationship between the output signal and the input signal of the display.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an image correction device by which an appropriate correction, such as a gamma correction, corresponding to a connected display, is performed on an image signal.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image signal correction device by which indication characteristics of a display negligibly affect an image, which is indicated by the display, the device comprising a recognition information storing unit and a correction processor.
In the recognition information storing unit, recognition information corresponding to the indication characteristics is stored. The correction processor is provided for making a correction to the image signal in accordance with the indication characteristics, based on the recognition information, whereby a corrected image signal is outputted to the display.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an image signal correction device comprising an image signal processing circuit, a display, a recognition information storing unit and a correction processor.
The image signal processing circuit outputs an image signal in accordance with an image obtained by an imaging device. The display, incorporating indication characteristics, is provided for indicating the image. In the recognition information storing unit, recognition information corresponding to the indication characteristics is stored. The correction processor is provided for making a correction to the image signal in accordance with the indication characteristics, based on the recognition information, whereby a corrected image signal is outputted to the display to indicate the image.